


Secret That Wasn't Actually a Secret

by AlicedaLuz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF!Peter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Secret Identity, but no one knows that theyre together??, clint is a mom, crack fic ish, drabbles??, he be badass af, ish, matt murdock is the only one who actually knows the two are together???!!, peter hasn't and doesn't plan on revealing his identity to the team, so much fluff i hope, team red are actually really close its cute, this is gonna be soft istg, wade and peter are great friends, wade and peter are literally meant for each other, wade and peter are so in love and everyone can see that, wade and tony shockingly get along with each other the most, way too many - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicedaLuz/pseuds/AlicedaLuz
Summary: Spiderman recently convinced SHIELD to allow Deadpool to join the Avengers, they know that the two had been partnering up for years now and it seemed that Spiderman could keep Deadpool in line. What the Avengers, and anyone and everyone else involved didn’t know was that Wade and Peter have been happily married for two years and together for four. Not that they were trying to keep it a secret, it just seemed that every time they tried to tell them, something would get in the way.In the end neither Peter nor Wade realized that no one actually knew they were together and simply went about day to day. Thus results in everyone trying to get Peter and Wade to hook up despite them already being together. And so shenanigans ensue





	1. Deadpool Joins The Avengers?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic on ao3! I've been reading so much spideypool, honestly in love with this ship, I cannot comprehend how meant for each other these two are omg. So I've made an effort to make my own, although it won't be amazing ik for sure but I'm doing my best and hope you guys can give me some support and let me know how I do!

 

* * *

 

When the young Spiderman stood before him, calmly requesting (borderline demanding) to allow _Deadpool_ of all people to join the Avengers he had instantly denied it. He was shocked that of all people (not that he ever imagined anyone would even speak for that idiot) that would come to him about Deadpool with _out_ negative connotations, he never would have thought it would be Spiderman. The embodiment of good and righteousness (he himself couldn’t deny that). How the young man managed to keep his identity a secret from S.H.I.E.L.D wasn’t something he could ever comprehend despite the fact that he now was apart of the Avengers and yet still it remained unknown. But back to the matter at hand. 

The cold wrath that settled in the room was something that completely stilled his body, he felt himself suffocate slightly from how thick it was but of course, he wouldn’t be the director of S.H.I.E.L.D if he reacted as though he was intimidated in the slightest. As he was about to tell the kid off, as quick as it came the feeling had washed away. Instead the usual calm and slightly warm presence had returned. An exasperated sigh was released from the young man and instead he reasoned softly. “Fury, I understand that the guy’s is really unpredictable but I know that if you give him a chance he can really turn himself around and wouldn’t it be easier to control the guy if you just let him join? Besides, ever since he practically partnered up with me, he’s gotten way better at controlling himself. I think this is just the sort of push he needs to turn his life around you know. I mean I get, it’s _Deadpool_. But _at the same time,_  it’s _Deadpool_. He’d be a huge asset to the team despite his annoying as attitude.”

“Kid. I want to let him, of course I know how much of an asset that guy could be but at the same time he’s just as much of an unknown-“

“Not if I’m with him.”

“The two of you can’t always be on the same missions.”

“Yeah but at the beginning you can, it’s important to transition and with me around it’d be way easier.”

Fury couldn’t deny this kid, honestly, he wouldn’t mind having Wilson around. He personally thought he’d be a great asset but the rest of the Avengers  _hates_ his ass. There’s that and getting the board to agree is a fucking nightmare in itself. Not only that, the PR is gonna be absolute shit. He looked up and could practically tell the kid was pouting desperately at him.

Fury let out an annoyed sigh, the fucking avengers will never give him a fucking break. 

“I’ll see what I can do, but-“

“YES!” Spiderman jumped in excitement and fist pumped in victory. Fury couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face at the sight of the kid. “You won’t regret this. I promise man, shit- I mean sir.” 

Fury looked at Spiderman from his seat, his hands placed contemplatively in front of his face. With a serious tone, “I mean it Spidey, one mistake and he’s out, that’s probably the best I can get you. One mistake and that’s it.”

“You got it Sir, I got this, he listens to me!... most of the time.” The last part muttered quietly in a somewhat distressed tone.

Fury looked at the ceiling, already regretting his decision. He just _knows_ this is gonna go to shit. 

“Now get out.”

 

* * *

 

That was how Deadpool became apart of the Avengers, and though Fury generally didn’t regret it too much, he wasn’t sure it would work considering the reactions of the team before him. 

Spiderman stood defensively in front of Deadpool, “Come on you guys, give him a chance you can’t expect him to change if you aren’t willing to try and not only that, he’s been great with me and he hasn’t even killed or taken on any missions in like years. I’m not asking a lot considering how much he _has_ changed.”

“Kid you don’t know what he’s like, he’s a murderer.” Tony stated scathingly.

“He can’t be trusted and you know that! He’s too much of a danger to the team!” Spiderman frowned at Steve, he thought at least he would give Wade a shot.

“He’s literally an unstable psychopath who kills people for a living.” Natasha spoke calmly but filled with disdain. 

Peter couldn’t help the incredulous stare towards Natasha, considering she herself was an 'ex'-assassin.

“He’s too unpredictable.” Bruce calmly as though trying to explain to a child why this was a wrong decision. 

This time he didn’t hold back, “That’s rich coming from a guy that goes green and destroys everything if he gets a little mad.” 

“Hey ease up there Spiderman, but guys he’s right, give Wilson a chance”

Thor loomed silently watching the humans before him in slight confusion, he didn’t know the pool of dead enough to truly give his opinion but he did trust man of spiders, the only one who could even slightly lift the hammer of Mjolnir and if the hammer deemed the spider worthy then so shall he.

Needless to say it was a mess that only got worse before it got better. Which involved a lot of shouting and defending from Spiderman and crazy ramblings from Deadpool.

 

* * *

 

It took a while for the team to accept Wade. Peter thought it was unreasonable how long it took them but he was just glad they did. Although it came as a surprise to both Peter and Wade that other than Clint (who never really had a problem with Wade as long as he didn’t put the team in harms way) and Thor (who honestly didn’t understand why the rest of them had such a problem with Wade “the man of spiders seems to trust the pool of dead so I shall as well,”) that Natasha was the first to really come around. At first she was somewhat hostile, easily disregarding Wade and his safety, not bothering with avoiding his body when she shot at an enemy, but neither was the rest of the team, disappointing but expected. She was quick to notice though, that Wade was trying, _truly_ trying. She probably could see herself in him a bit and considering all the shit Wade dealt with, she couldn’t blame him for how he had turned out. 

Besides without Clint it was likely she’d have easily been like him. And if the little spider thought he was worth giving a shot, she’s willing to try as well. As time went on, she realized that Wade was just as fragile as everyone else if more so and he just deserved the chance given to him and that was enough for her and she was quick to accept. 

Once Natasha accepted, Clint really came around. Made sure to try and get the team to notice and be careful and remind Wade to be careful, mothering him just as much as he did with the rest of the team, nearly more than Peter himself. But that wasn’t possible considering how much Peter loved the idiot that is Wade. 

Bruce was never particularly harsh with Wade (same can’t exactly be said for the Hulk but generally the Hulk wasn’t nice to anyone) but he never really bothered to care either. Bruce wasn’t a bad person and he liked Spiderman and it seemed that Nat and Clint liked Deadpool enough, so he finally relented and quietly accepted Wade.

Steve noticed the change in his team, slowly accepting Deadpool into the group. It wasn’t something he truly understood, but he was their captain and if they didn’t mind him and Spiderman definitely didn’t, then he should at least give Wade a shot. But it was hard, he was too rash, never really thinking about the rest of the team, creating problems no matter how unintentional. But, he can’t deny that he did help _and_ he was trying _._ He couldn’t deny Wade any longer, he was always looking up to him what sort of role model would he be if he denied Wade when he was trying to make a change in himself. Steve supposes he’ll just accept that and do his best to help Wade.

Tony was the hardest. By no means did the rest of the team accepting him change his mind, if anything it built an even larger wall between the two and even the rest of the team. Tony couldn’t comprehend _how_ they could just accept a murderer to join them. They were heroes for fucks sake and _Deadpool_ definitely wasn’t one. 

It was one of the days that Wade was feeling particularly fragile and Tony was pushing it too far. The others mightn’t have noticed but Peter definitely did, he noticed the way Wade would slightly curl in on himself, his body shifting defensively, scratching subconsciously at his scars till they bled as he gave his own snarky replies to Tony’s insults. Peter wasn’t with him at the time when Tony started. He returned with view of Wade’s spirit broken as he halfassedly replied to shit Tony said while blood dropped quietly on the tiled ground. 

“I don’t understand how Spiderman even stands you.” Peter watched as Wade flinched so hard that Peter felt his body tremble.

Peter felt cold rage envelop him and before he knew it he was punching Tony hard enough to give him a black eye and a broken nose. He was about to punch him again until he remembered Wade and he stood over him. Tony looked up at him shocked, cradling his face. “You’re such a fucking hypocrite Tony, I can’t believe I even fucking looked up to you. I don’t want to hear you saying a word to Wade. Unless you plan on apologizing I don’t want you near us.” The only reply he got was a scoff. Peter turned away, ignoring the rest of the team who looked just as shocked at the unchracteristic way Spiderman lost his cool and lashed out. Peter quickly and quietly and grabbed Wade and carried him through the city and back to their home. He held Wade carefully cradling his large form to his own smaller one, whispering sweet reassurances into his ear, leaving soft kisses on him. Shielding him protectively he reassured him until the blank dead look in Wade’s eyes left revealing the beauty of Wade. Peter kissed him again, pouring all his love into him as Wade cried against him. 

 

* * *

 

The team didn’t see Spiderman or Deadpool until the next time they were assembled a month later. The pair stood as far as they could from the team, Wade making an effort in pushing Peter towards them, trying to get him to rejoin them even if he wasn’t around, Wade didn’t mind if Peter left. Peter was perfect, Wade was not. The world, the team, needed him more than Wade. 

Peter wouldn’t have it. He glared and hit Wade’s head in annoyance and muttered darkly that he wasn’t going anywhere. Wade looked shocked but finally accepted he couldn’t change his mind but it didn’t stop him feeling antsy and the boxes weren’t exactly giving him a break either.

That was until Tony stepped forward at the same time Peter did so as well, placing his body protectively between. Tony raised his arms in defense and he looked a bit sheepish and ashamed. “I just want to apologize Spidey.” The defensive stance eased slightly but not fully. Tony sighed in response, “Wade.” Wade prepared himself for the cruel words of how useless he is and how much of a waste he is to the team and how much of a monster he is. He was surprised to hear, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. I know you’re trying and you’re honestly doing a great job. I’ve been a dick to you and you don’t deserve that. Thanks for everything you’ve done for the team. I hope you can- I don’t know forgive me for being such an ass.”  Wade stared at him in shock. Speechless. Tony looked nervous before Spiderman and Deadpool. He did feel bad, honestly. Especially after Cap had talked to him and Pepper set him straight. He really thought about it and he couldn’t deny that he just saw that Deadpool seemed like the sort of person that Tony himself could’ve become, except he would have been a worse version. At least the Deadpool from _before_ even had morals. Now he saw that Deadpool was truly changing and that it was just him who couldn’t see that. “Really I’m sorry, but if you can’t forgive me I completely understand...”

Peter deflated in relief slightly, he knew that Tony wasn’t a bad person but it didn’t excuse his actions nonetheless he took a step. That didn’t mean he was gonna just straight up forgive him. Peter turned to Wade who looked frozen. He shoved him a bit and that seemed to shock him out of whatever stupor he was in. “It’s all good Tin man I get that you just can’t stand how amazing I am! Forgive and forget and all that shit but I’d really appreciate if you don’t talk to me like that again.” Hearing Wade not only forgive Tony but even standing up for himself made Peter's heart melt, he remembered a time when Wade thought he wasn't even worth apologizing to.

Tony managed to grin in reply and he hesitantly pulled the red and black suited man in for a short hug which was a lot longer than planned as Wade wouldn’t let go. Peter and the rest of the team rolled their eyes as Wade ranted on about something or the other while squeezing Tony tightly who looked desperately if a little fearfully at Peter, who finally pulled Wade back with ease, “Alright that’s enough big guy, you’re gonna have to let him breathe.” His eyes softened as he saw the slight wetness around the eyes of the mask and smiled through his own mask as the larger man whined.

“You know with how you treat Wilson, it’s as though you’re in love with him or something.” Clint said.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN _AS THOUGH_ HE’S IN LOVE WITH ME?!” Wade shouted offended.

“Ha ha, very funny Clint, of course I-” Peter was cut off from telling the team that he loved the man, after all they were married, two years strong (maybe slightly rocky- definitely not you take that back shitty author) at that.

“Alright enough! I called you for a mission, get in.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? How was it??? This is probably the most angst you'll get lmao, as much as I appreciate good angst this is more of a chill and fun one, definitely not too many serious oof ones!


	2. Clint Knows What's up but he Needs Back Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is invested. No way in hell is he coming out of this whole experience without Spiderman and Deadpool getting together. So maybe getting these two together was a lot harder than he expected. This calls for backup. Somehow it seems this is bound to go wrong. Hope for the best right?
> 
> Truth is, Peter and Wade are just way past the intense PDA stage, they maybe unrealizingly look at each other lovingly but they are in love, they have every right to after all. Really Peter and Wade have no clue what they're in for. They just want to save the world and go back to playing video games, cuddle, have some sex and all the other domestic shit normal couples do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wow. I'm literally so fucking shook wow whiz. Holy heck. Gosh darn, golly gosh. I don't think I can put into words how surprised how I am, the amount of kudos and shit wow, is so unexpected wow thank you so much!! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Seriously wow, thank you so much! hshsh also school is back up for me so... Updates, will be irregular. I'll try my darndest but don't expect too much. Honestly not expecting too much should apply with literally everything to do with me. Anywho if you read till even here thanks.
> 
> On another note, things I don't recommend doing is searching up spider nicknames. In an attempt to make an amazing mission code name I searched up what I could use instead of, you know, spider and fuck man. There's like a wiki page for that shit and wow, it's as though I forgot about my phobia of spiders (ironic?? spiderman is one of my fav superhero in marvel??) and there are way too many fucking spiders that exist yo. Clicking on them links was freakin nightmare worthy yo.

* * *

 

Clint was quick to notice that Spiderman and Deadpool were in love with each other. What, with the way those two don't stop looking at each other, Spiderman constantly nagging and worrying about Wilson, the constant flirting. What else was he supposed to gather. At first he had thought that Spiderman was so defensive about Deadpool because of how righteous the kid was but now, boy he was sure of it.

Okay maybe he's exaggerating, they aren't that obvious. At least not at first. Maybe it was because he didn't really think too much into the way they were with each other at first. The two of them were like little kids that were hoping their crush noticed them. During missions the two were always going at it, arguing, teasing. The sort of pulling the girl's ponytail sort of thing, especially Wilson, and of course Spiderman is not gonna take shit from him. They argued a lot but you could tell it was the sort of banter that they were used to.

Then there's the fact that the two were so in sync. Every reference Wilson made, Spiderman had another ready. The only person who could even somewhat keep up with the pair was Tony but even his knowledge was nothing compared to the two. Watching them fight though, now that was a kicker (sorry I just always wanted to use that shitty saying), the two knew each other's moves like the palms of their hands. With every enemy Wilson incapacitated, Spiderman had instantly webbed them up. With every enemy that made it past Wilson, Spiderman was on them without hesitation. Spiderman and Wilson watched each other's backs with such precision that it was near impossible to get a hit in on either of them. He supposed four years of fighting crime together would do that to a person but there was so much more to the way they protected each other, the intense violence that followed if either got hurt would account for that.

The end of a fight or a mission, the two seem almost drawn to each other, borderline ignoring the rest of the team completely to simply encase themselves in their own little world. The two would ramble excitedly about some cool move they pulled off or some hilarious thing the other said but didn't get a chance to compliment or add their own witty quip.

It was disgustingly sweet but it was exactly the entertainment Clint needed. 

Clint knew these two were meant to be. What he couldn't understand was how the two weren't together. They were head over heels in love with each other... or webs over guns.. in love with each other... Maybe he'll never think of something as shit as that again.

Besides the point, Clint has a self proclaimed mission and he **will** complete it to the fullest extent possible. Spiderman and Deadpool **will** end up together even if it is the last thing he does. A bit dramatic but those two at this point are stalling too much. 

 

* * *

 

 

He didn't think it would be this hard to get these two to realize they love each other. He had subtly suggested that they get together, maybe too subtly. Since everyone is finally accepting of Wilson no one has a problem working with the guy, but he's made sure that when the Avengers had to split that Spiderman and Wilson will end up being paired together. Things like that. Of course after the first few times he realized that the two of them had been partnering up together for four years and yet still nothing has happened. He felt a little stupid but let's not get too into that.

He went for a more direct approach. The opportunity arose the next time they had to save the world and at the end of it, Spiderman was mothering Wilson and looking after the guy so intensely. Even from a distance you could hear Wilson's loud obnoxious laughter as he tried to assure Spiderman that he was completely fine. The situation was familiar enough to Clint that he knew that Spiderman could only be doing one thing and that would be nagging and scolding him like some sort of worried lover. _‘Their actually so in love with each other,’_ Clint couldn't help but think with fond annoyance.

"You guys are like a married couple-"

"Again with the like!" Deadpool managed out, sounding completely offended.

While Spiderman without batting an eyelash replied in his own softer affronted tone, slightly pouting under his mask (not that Clint could tell), "You know it's starting to get offensive."

So maybe a little too direct, it seemed Spiderman was more offended at the notion of the two hooking up than he thought. Clint supposes it makes sense that despite the fact that the kid was smart, he was a lot more dense than he thought. Makes sense that nothing has happened in four years and Wilson is too insecure to truly make a move. 

Peter on the other hand was only agreeing with Wade, it was a offensive that they only seem like a married couple. Excuse you, they were the cutest couple out there. Wade was absolutely perfect and he was Spiderman, it should be impossible for a couple to be even more perfect, they were a goddamn power couple. 

"We are m-" Wade starts defensively but was cut off. 

"Are you three done with your tea party? The rest of us were planning on leaving but if you want to finish gossiping, I wont stop you."

"Yeah, yeah, pull that fucking stick out of your ass Tony we're coming." Clint rolls his eyes and walks towards the man languidly.

 

* * *

 

"You know the two of you work amazingly together." Steve comments through the intercom impressed at how swiftly the two incapacitated the H.Y.D.R.A agents. It was the first time, the rest of the team truly got to see how Wade and Spiderman worked together. 

Wilson made a weird noise, a mixture of a wheeze and screech that Bruce sighed wearily at while Clint, Nat and Tony couldn't help but eye roll at. Only for them to roll their eyes harder when Wilson finally manages out in an excited squeal, "Oh my god, Spidey, did you hear that? Captain America, the man of all that is free and right just complimented how well we go together. Literally everyone can see how perfect we are for each other." Clint agreed. Clint agreed so fucking hard. 

"Of course we work well together, we've been together for four years." Spiderman replies in an 'obviously' sort of tone that Wade couldn't refute.

"Ahh, the best four years of my shitty excuse of my life, man Spidey I can't believe we've been together for that long. I can't believe we're even m-"

"Okay you two enough with the flirting, you can do that when we're done." Steve cut off quickly.

"I don't know Steve, maybe they'll finally confess their undying love to each other." Tony adds his voice clearly sounding amused. 

"I am down to confessing how much I love Spidey. How about you start though Spidey, I'm feeling a little unloved."

"Wade-"

"We are on a _mission_." Steve emphasizes.

"Alright Grandpa, we'll let the kids have fun later." Natasha says through her own intercom, her voice still deadpan but somehow the amusement was almost tangible.

So, Spiderman and Deadpool went with the joke that the two were perfect for each other but didn't think too much into it. God this was going to be a lot harder than he expected, he needed back up but his only options were an old man, a snarky egotistic bastard billionaire with an EQ nearing psychopathic levels (an exaggeration? Clint doubts it), a guy that has anger management issues or a Russian assassin. It sounds like the beginning of a shitty joke. It seems like Spiderman and Deadpool were never going to get together.

 

* * *

 

"So you want my help in getting the little spider and the dumbass together."

"Yes, that’s, what I said." Clint says pointedly, his arms folded over his chest.

"Well we need a plan, do you have anything in mind?" Natasha says looking annoyed but invested.

"I mean if any of my plans worked I wouldn't be here would I? Whatever." Clint writes 'Mission Name', on the board he brought for this specific reason and looks at the woman questioningly.

"The Pool Will Contain The Wall Crawler or TPWCTWC."

"Okay first off, that's the shittiest mission code name I've every heard, I'm never letting you pick mission code names again." He says while writing it down anyway.

"Says the guy who's super hero name is Hawkeye and cant do anything but shoot bow and arrows."

"Excuse you, I'm the dad _and_ mom of this team, I'm literally keeping this shit show together. Also, Hawkeye is a really cool name _and_ I do more than just shoot arrows."

Natasha looks unimpressed at the offended look on Clint's face. "Do you want help or not." The look on his face only deepens.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't even about me and you can't tell me you don't think the two of them should just get together already."  Natasha isn't the type to accept defeat but she knows when to back down and when something is worth fighting for. Spideypool was definitely worth it. She sighs but drawls out, "Let's get planning."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but what did you guys think? Not angsty like I promised and hopefully this wasn't disappointing and was fun to read hafklvs if you any words of encouragement or criticism, fire away. I'm not weak hearted in that sense so please, if you hated it lmk but I'd really prefer if you give me reasons! If you don't I'll probs just ask why, but hey I'd rather not make it more awkward for myself (cuz I overthink things you know, too many people how that problem ;( man I sound like an idiot though that;s not too far from the truth-) anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
